Meant to be?
by ButterCup2010
Summary: Sonny's boyfriend from wisconcin is here to visit, but what happens when there is a break up between them? Who will be there to help Sonny recover her broken heart? Channy! Multi-chapter. Rated T for further chapter and just to be sure.This story is cool!
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Morning

**Hello. This is my new story, "i put alot of thought into this story so i hope you like it. And remember my friends review,review,review.**

* * *

**Chater 1- Beautiful Morning**

**Sonny's POV**

Ah, another sunny day in Hollywood. Just like me. I made the best choice of my life coming here. Two-years ago, i was a girl living on a farm, but now I am on my favorite T.V show called 'So Random'. I have made friemds with the stoars at studio 4, well except for Mackkenzie Falls, but i will not let them ruin my day. The best part of today is that my boy-friend, Logan from wisconsin is coming here to visit my. I am so excited. He has brown hair, brown eyes and he is cute, but sometimes we grow apart. I think its just best if I don't think about it.

Wow, i am hungry. I better head down to the cafeteria. When I was over there I saw Grady...with a girl? And their laughing? Oh My Gosh, Grady's got a girl friend, I can so tell! I just have to go over there, so i did. "Hey Grady" I said

"Oh, hey Sonny. How's it going?" Grady said

'"Oh, I am doing fine, i just wanna know how are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"um, she is just a friend."

"Come on Grady, who is she i can tell you are lyin. I can read people."

"Okay, Sarah is my girl-friend. She is from my home town."

"Oh, Sarah."

"Yeah, she is smart, talented, funny, and loves cheese. And what do you mean by 'you can read people when they don't have any paper on them?"

"Meaning i can tell what people are going to do even if i don't know them. Take Sarah for example, she isgoing to go on-line to get some food. And then she gets a salad." Sarah did the following. "Then she will drop the salad and get some cheese." Then Sarah dropped the salad and got some cheese.

"cool! Hey, What's Nico gonna do?"

"He is going to come over hear and say-"

"Hey Sonny, grady.'' Nico said

"Say that." I said

"So you guys wanna get some lunch?"

"Um, no thanks I have to-"

_Sonny Muroe, you have a visitor. _said the intercom

"Logan! Got to goo guys, bye." I then ran down the halls of 'So Random to get to the office, but then i bumoed into some one and we both fell.

"I am so sorry." said I familiar voice.

"Chad? What are you doing here." I said still on the ground.

"I was on my way to get you because you have a visitor." He said, giving me a hand to help me up. I took his hand and then i lifted myself from the carpeted floor, which scratched my elbow from the floor. "Um, I am really sorry about the elbow?"

"Oh, its okay. Got to go."

"Wait wait wait, where are you going?"

"To meet up with my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, got to go. Bye-Chad."

"Bye-SonShine." Sonny then ran as fast as she can to get to logan. When she got there, she noticed moyjor changes to logans face.

"Sonny?" Said logan

"Logan?"

"Oh My God, you look amazing."

''So do you," then they came in for a hug. "I am so happy to see you."

* * *

**Okay, i hope you liked this chapter,**

** because there are more you are going to**

** love coming soon. please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lies

**This is chapter 2 everyone. today i am going to a pool party so i am really excited about today**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Lies**

**(Chad's POV)**

Sonny has a boyfriend? How did she get one? When? Who is he? I never seen him around. I better get some info on this guy, just to be sure if he is better than me. I mean come on, who can resiest this? I take a little peek into the office and i see that the dude she is with, is a total dude. He works out, that good hair (i would say great but i found out who has better hair, ME)

"So, how have you been doing?" Logan said

"I have been working Logan. Remember I am on T.V?" Said Sonny

_So thats his name. Logan? I could name my kid better._ I thought

"Oh yeah. I forgot. It is called...ah..."

Wow, he didn't know what the t.v show was? It is called so random you idiot!

"So Random! So Random. I thought you would remember, since you do watch it. You do watch it, right?" said Sonny. Logan didn't say any think. Busted!

"Hey um, you know my friend Alex? While she is here to see you." Logan said. She? This outta be good. Then I see her, this super cutie blondie girl with a spaigetie straped shirt and a skirt.

"Hi. I'm Alex." She says. Her voice was a bit high, but shes okay,

"Hi, I am-" Sonny was cut off by Logan. That jerk I would always let Sonny finish talking.

"Why don't we get some lunch?"

"Um, kay, but I have to warn you the caferteria has some nasty food."

"Oh, that's ok." Alex said. Then I ran off to the cafeteria has fast has i can. When i went over there and then sat down with the mackenzie falls cast. A minute later, Sonny came into the cafeteria. I went up to go talk to her, becasue i didn't get to finish what I said.

"Hey Sonny, where is Logan and Alex?" I said

"Oh, they just-hey wait a minute, how did you know about Alex and Logan? I didn't introduce you to them, plus, i didn't give you Logan's name." She said, luckily CDC got it all under control.

"I meet up with them in the hall. Logan reconized me from mackenzie falls."

"Really? Then Alex and Logan went together to help Alex with her luggage." Sonny said

"Do you really trust them?" I asked

"Yes i do. They are just friends. I think i am going back to my dressing room. I can smell the barf special."

"Okay, see you around." Sonny then walked down the hall. I was about to go back to my seat, them I heard Sonny scream.

"OH MY GOD LOGAN!" I knew it!

**(Sonny's POV)**

I had just finished my conversation with Chad. I went down the hall, then I saw Logan kissing ALex. I was so hurt, that i screamed.

"OH MY GOD LOGAN!" I yelled

"Oh, hey Sonny. I was just..." Logan said, breaking away from Alex. Then Chad comes from behind me, I noticed but didn't do anything about it.

"You where what? Trying to suck her lips from her face?" I said with my voice breaking. I heard Chad laugh abit at what I said.

"Sonny look. We have been apart for 2 years."

"We been in love for 2 years. Don't you understand? I know things have changed between us, and i think things have changed between us because..'' I tried yo explain trying to make things work, but then Logan interupted me.

"What? Because of your stupid comedy show? Listen to me i don't watch that junk!" Logan said yelling at me.

"HEY! YOU DO NOT TALK TO SONNY THAT WAY! You were very lucky to have Sonny has a girlfriend, even I know that." Chad said, helping me. I was going to Thank him after I slap Logan's fake face.

"Were? What are you talking about?" Logan asked

"Were, as in the past. Were over." I then walk away, but then came back and slapped Logan's face. Then I ran crying to my dressing room.

"Um, Sonny are you okay?" Tawni asked

"No..I just need some time alone."

"Okay." Then Tawni left the room.

"So I guess you don't want me in here." I hear a familiar voice. It was Chad standing from the door way.

"No, its fine. You can come in. I want to thank you for backing me up."

"No Problem. You could have gotten hurt."

"But I did get hurt. He broke my heart." I said with tears."

"Oh SonShine." Chad says. He was sitting right next me rubbing my back.

"Hold Me." I said and then Chad hugged me and I cried in his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Comment?**

**Too Many questions, review my story, **

**and i will review yours**


	3. Chapter 3: Fixing a Broken heart

Okay, I made some changes and I added somethings. Sorry if is wasn't complete, my stupid laptop keeps on deleting stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Fixing a broken heart**

**(Chads POV)**

When I think of Sonny, I see a happy girl, with a sunny heart , but thanks to stupid Logan, her heart is broken. Sonny was asleep for 15-Minutes. She was beginning to wake up.

"Sonny. Sonny, are you okay?" I say to her

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Hey can I ask you some thing?" She says. She looks so cute when she is waking up. Stupid Cute

"Ask away."

"Okay. How did you know I needed help?" This time it is the truth

"I heard you yell, then I heard Logan, so I knew he was cheating on that girl."

"Wow, thanks for covering for me."

"Your welcome."

"And another thing, why i'm i on your lap? I thought i was on your side?"

"Oh, you seemed a bit UN-comfortable so I moved you to my lap. Then you feel right asleep."

"Ah."

"Hey I am really sorry about Logan. He is just a big jerk."

"Thats okay. I knew he wasn't my type."

"Thenn why did you date him?" I say

"I don't know. I guess it has been I long time and, I just forgot." Shen lays her head on my shoulder again. Say it Chad, you wimp.

"I am just saying this, but if I were you boyfriend, i wouldn't cheat on other girl, or be with another girl because if you went missing, i would look all around the world, spend every penny, and get every single information till I find you, because..." Dang it I paused.

"Because..." Sonny says, wanting me to finifsh the sentence.

"Because I love you." Sonny lifts up her head, and smiles

"Well would you?" She says. I am so confused

"Would I what?"

'Would you be my boyfriend?" She says. TO ME!

"Um, yeah. But you just broke up with Logan."

"Honestly, we never connected. He wasn't the one. The one would spend time with me, hold me, kiss me, protect me, wouldn't lie to me, but most of all, he would say he loves me. And the person that almost did all these things, is the guy that is in front of me. And I know he is the one." Okay, know this is my time to be playful. I was looking around the room being funny. I hear Sonny with her liitle giggle, then I say...

"Who?"

"CHAD!" She says laughing.

"Oh, right me." We both laughed abit. But know it was time to do something I have been wanting to do. "Well, looks like its time to take care of those 3 things." I lean down and I kiss her. Sonny boke apart from my with a curious look.

"3 things." I think I should tell her, right?

"Um, yeah, you know how i said you knew Logan and Alex?"

"Yeah?" Sonny said curiously

"Well, I sorta eased dropped on you guys talking in the office." I said. I close my eyes to hear for the blow.

"What! You lied, why would you do that?" She says getting off of me, and heading out the door. I catch up tp her and holded her arm.

"Because, I guess i was alittle bit jealous. I mean with Logan looking like that and Alex looking like that, I just wanted to protect you." I say with my head down

"Really?" She says

"Yea Sonny, Remember I love you."

"Awww." She kissed me again. Whooo, thaty was close.

"Now its time to take care of one more thing." I picked her up bride style, and went to my car, when I put her into the car myself, she said,

"Where are we going?" She says with the big smile.

"On a vacaition SonShine." I said starting the car, and went to her apartment.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Comments? anything? Put you thought below!**


	4. Chapter 4: VACATION

**Took me a long time to think about this but I finally thought it through. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4- VACATION!**

**Sonnys POV**

We were on our way to my apartment with the perfect guy and we are just about half way to my house, and suddenly Chad starts talking about Logan. This should be fun? No, right?

"So SonShine, How did you guys meet?" He says with his eyes on the road.

"Oh well, believe it or not we meet at the gym." I say with a weird look on my face.

"What? Really? Wow. You really met there?" He says

"Um, yeah. Is it awkward for you?"

"No. It isn't as awkward as we met, remember. You were in a fat suit with a cafeteria uniform on and I through you were the lunch lady."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot."

"How could you forget the day I looked into the deep brown eyes and feel in love with you?"

"Because I forget things when I look in to your Blue eyes I get lost and forget things." I say with a puppy face

"I will take that has an 'I love you too Chad." Chad kissed me on the lips during a red light. "And here is Munroe Residents. Do you want me to help you pack?" He asked

"Um, sure." We walk up to my apartment and we start packing my things, put when Chad went through my stuff, he made a discovery.

"Ah Sonny…" Chad then holds up my 2 piece bathing suit. "Didn't know you wore this stuff."

"Um, yeah, well, a sort of do wear that stuff to the pool and not in public like at the beach." I say while blushing

"Your packing this." He says. Oh no.

"No, no, no, no. I am not taking that."

"Please? You will look so adorable in this."

"Fine." I say giving Chad a little kiss. "Where are we going ?"

"We are going to florida."

"Oooh, I always wanted to go there. I heard there is a nickelodeon hotel there. Its a bunch of fun. Can we go there?"

"Anything for you, my lady." After my house we went to Chads house. We went into his room and you wont believe what I found in there.

"Ah, Chad. Why do you have 'So Random' tapes in your shelf?"

"Well, ah, I sorta watch more of 'So Random' than "Mackenzie falls.' I that weird?"

"No, I think its sweet. We should get go'in. I really want to get to the hotel." Sonny and Chad are out of Chads house and now off to the airport. While on the plane Sonny fell asleep on Chads shoulder. Chad then put his head on her head.

** 5 Hours Later**

"Authors POV"

When they went to there hotel, un-packed, and went to the pool. They saw Spongebob, Timmy Turner, even the cast of iCarly. They went to the slim place and Chad put Sonny over the slim and Sonny pulled Chad in to cover her. When the day was fun and done Chad and Sonny went back to their hotel and slept in the SAME bed. They slept in each others arms. Before Sonny didn't understand. Was Logan breaking my heart worth all this . Now she knows. Because her broken heart, Chad was always there for me when she was down. The first question that was in here mind, when she was in the car, Was this meant to be? She now knows that it is. She is in the arms of the man she loves. And she cant wait til, the next day?

* * *

**Did you like it? This is the end of the story so i need more reviews to make more stories. THXs**


End file.
